sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:The Interrogation of Han Solo
Port Security Office - Spaceport The Port Security Office is brisk and formal, Authority Security officers moving around within the station, checking in and out and making various reports. A steel desk separates visitors from the security officers to the rear, and you are carefully watched by several armed Espos. On the far end of the room, the steel walls of the detention cell are inset glumly into the white walls. WARNING, IF YOU ENTER THE CELL YOU CAN NOT GET OUT. Contents: Etti IV: Subspace Console ESPO Major Starks Obvious exits: OUT leads to Spaceport Center - Capital City . CELL leads to Detention Cell - Security Station -- Capital City . The heavy entrace doors are violently pushed aside and a large human being trods in. He appears to be well above 2 meters in height and has a very stocky and muscular build. His face is equally large and almost completely square. He has a small scare above his lip and bigger one that runs diagonally across the left side of his face. He is wearing a plain grey jump suit, it's only distinguishing feature is the CSA emblem above the left breast pocket. His steps are heavy and he walks in a determined, aggressive, arrogant manner. He turns toward the people in the room and demands in a deep, gloomy, loud voice, "Where is Solo?" Piper is leaning up against a wall casually, arms folded across her chest. She glances to the door as the man enters, nodding with a slight motion of her head to indicae the cell across from her. The large man looks about the room scowling, "Open it, I am going inside." he states as he walks toward the cell doors. The large man is let into Solo's cell by a very nervous Espo. Piper raises an eyebrow and watches the man as he orders the Espos about, still leaning casually against the wall, the man's presence striking no emotion to rise on her face. A cold, dark blue lightning flashes in the young woman's eyes. Thick, light brown hair is pulled up in a silver clip, revealing a pretty face, void of all emotion. Her features are delicate and defined, hinting at a young age, somewhere in the twenties. Silently her gaze continues past you, her face showing no recognition as her eyes pass yours. Draped over her lean shoulders is a loose fitting white shirt, which tucks into a pair of richly black pants that hug her tightly. Her soft, black leather boots reach a point just below her knee, accentuating her slim, muscular calves. The dark blue belt snaking through the rings of her pants draws the blue from her cold eyes. Strapped to her upper thigh is a holster containing her modified blaster; a slender model, sleek and black. From a dark cord around her neck, a silver amulet drapes down her chest. Within the detention cell, The doors open up quickly and a rather large human beings trods through. He is well above 2 meters in height and has a very stocky and muscular build. His face is equally large and almost completely square. He is completely bald and his scalp reflects the outside light. He has a small scar above his lip and a significantly larger one that runs diagonally across the left side of his face. He is wearing a plain grey jump suit, its' only distinguishable feature is the CSA emblem above the left breast pocket. His steps are heavy and he walks in a very determined, aggresive, and arrogant manner. He towers above you and demands in a strongly accented, deep, gloomy, and loud voice, "You will stand and come with me now." Within the detention cell, Han_Solo turns his head to squint at the man, and un-leans from his spot against the wall. He manages a smirk, asking, "I take it you're not the nurse." Within the detention cell, The large man's eyebrows quickly drop from their position to meet near the bridge of his nose, his eyes narrow to slits as exclaims, "You will stand and follow me now or I will drag you forcibly to our destination. The choice is yours." Within the detention cell, Han_Solo straightens (he was standing) and sizes up the large man. "Where we going?" Within the detention cell, The large man continues scowling at you and begins menacingly walking toward you, arms stretched out in front of him, "You were warned." Within the detention cell, Han_Solo holds up his hands, still favoring his blasted leg a bit. "Hey, no need to get friendly..." Within the detention cell, The large man takes Solo's arm and shoves him toward the doors, "Outside, to the left, the third door is were we are going. It will be open." The Detention Cell, locked behind a steel door and a hardwired computer, holds various prisoners. The cell is small, possibly 6x5, with only a small plastisteel window which is frequently shut. In the darkness, there is a small cot with ancient and uncomfortable furnishings; mattress and a scrap of blanket. A sink and toilet are across from the cot, both beyond what would be considered hygenic. It is very still here. Contents: Han_Solo Within the detention cell, Han_Solo offers no other protest but a scowl, and heads out the door ahead of the big guy. There is a soft click as the massive cell doors unlock. Within the detention cell, Han_Solo goes through some steel doors which quickly open, but as quickly, slam shut. A shaft of light illuminates the area for one moment, but then the cell recedes once more into darkness. Han_Solo comes out of the detention cell. Han_Solo has arrived. There is a double click as the massive cell doors lock again. Piper is leaning up against the wall across from the cell silently, watching the events transpire. Han_Solo squints a bit at the others in the room, and offers a grin. "Release already? I'm impressed." Piper smirks, a tad bit amused, remaining in her leaning posture, arms folded across her chest. The large man shoves Solo along and stops him abruptly near a chair. He looks at him with a scowl and orders in his deep, gloomy voice, "Sit now." Han_Solo gives the man an irritated look, but takes a seat slowly. Scar face takes a few heavy steps away from Solo, takes a datapad from a nearby desk, and the turns toward Solo glowering, "What is your name?" Han_Solo answers, eyeing the man intently, "Han Solo." Scar face's finger slowly punch some keys on the datapad, as he watches them intently. He then looks back up toward Solo, still glowering and demands in his deep, gloomy voice, "Who do you work for?" Han_Solo answers almost brightly, "Me." Scar face shoots a hateful look at Solo and slams his fist down on the desk, producing a loud bang and audible crack from the desk, "We captured you Solo and we obviously know who you are and who you work for. I want to hear you say it. Who do you work for?!" Han_Solo's expression drops into bland. "I'm self-employed." Scar face throws the datapad at Solo's feet, sending small bits of plastic, metal and glass flying every where. He takes a few menacing step toward him and demands, "What is your rank in the New Republic army?!" Han_Solo's eyes narrow slightly. "I'm currently self-employed, I tell you." Piper takes a moment from her spectating to tap the heel of each boot on the wall lightly, knocking the datapad particles from them and scattering them slightly upon the floor. Scar face continues glowering at Solo and takes a few more steps toward him. Only a few inches from him his body tenses up in anger and his breathing is labored as he tightly clenchs his hands into fist. He looks down at Solo and a vein appears running diagonally down his forhead. He is nearly scream as demands, "If you are self employed, what was your mission on Etti IV?!" particals of spit and a late dinner fly toward solo as he speaks. Han_Solo remains stony-faced as he answers, "Business, like any other visitor." Scar face screams loudly and grabs Solo's chair, lifting it a foot off the ground. His jump suit, which was tight fitting to begin with, tears along his back from the strain. His eyes shoot daggers at Solo at he continues yelling, "Do you think I am dense Solo?! Obviously you do, because I am asking questions and you are not answering correctly!" Han_Solo rallies calm and leans back a bit, away from the man's flying spit. "I'm answering correctly. Might not been what you wanted to hear." Scar face drops Solo's chair back down to the ground with a crack, followed by a bending in the chair's legs. He turns away from Solo in obvious disgust and says in a quieter, yet still gloomy voice, "You are Han Solo, general of the NR. Was that not what you told ExO Dillon just yesterday?" Han_Solo says neutrally, "He addressed me as such. I didn't claim anything." Scar face turns to Solo, infuriated once again, "Wrong! You stated that you were a General in your governments army. Why do you intentionally lie to me Solo? You are making me very upset!" Han_Solo shifts his gaze to the far wall, looking vaguely irritated behind his neutral expression. He says nothing. Scar face relaxs a bit as he smiles evily. He straightens up and towers above Solo. Looking down upon him he states, "I will take your silence as an admission of guilt. Now, -general- Solo, what was your mission on Etti IV?" Han_Solo says evenly, "Business." Scar face's faces flares up in anger once again, but he quickly controls him and manage a half grin, "This is obviously a very unsettling topic for you general Solo, so why don't I change the subject. Do you have any idea where my current assignment has me stationed?" Han_Solo shakes his head in the negative, his gaze still fixed neutrally on the far wall. Scar face grins and takes a few steps back, leaning against the desk he had earlier hit, "Oh but I am sure you have heard of the planet where I currently reside, it's called Mytus VII, ever heard of it -general-?" Han_Solo mutters, "Heard of it." Scar face relaxs a bit more and a full fledge grin settles upon his face, "Oh then you must know what kind of scum is sent to reside there. All sorts of lawless, cruel, dispicable scum. You know I may be tucked away in that little corner of the galaxy but news still get around. I hear you wed that princess from Alderran." Singe comes into the Office from the spaceport center. Singe has arrived. A moist, stooped man in his mid fifties, balding with a wisp of greasy hair plastered over his head to curl up slightly next to his ear in a weak attempt to hide his pattern baldness. His clothes are drab, yet neatly pressed and comprised of tones in grey and dark brown. He wears a vest, buttoned tightly against his ample belly. His hands are mildly chubby with definite creases where the knuckles should be and clean, long and neatly manicured nails. His face is round in shape and rosy. Not in a healthy way either.. almost sickeningly rosy. A small patch of burst blood vessels line his nose and taper along his cheekbones. His eyes are light grey and peircing in their quality, surrounding coal black pupils. His demeanor is one of demented nervousness, his voice light and whispery like a ghost. His teeth, which he shows often are small and seem almost pointedly jutting from hideous 'too' red gums. He seems intent on some purpose, some dark purpose known only to him.. it haunts his features. Han_Solo says nothing, keeping his gaze where it is, his expression neutral. Singe enters the room shuffling his shoes on the floor. He pauses at the doorway scratching his nose between thumb and forefinger. His eyes graze over the prisoner and in turn takes in each person in the room. "I see.. you've started without me.." he says in a reproachful way. Clasping a hand wetly to his neck he moves in, staring at the floor. Han_Solo spares a glance to the newcomer before looking back to his spot on the wall. Piper stands back away from thescar faced man and the prisoner, leaning against the wall casually. Her arms are folded across her chest, her face rather emotionless. Scar face smile and focuses his attention on Solo. He grins evily as he begins to recount, "You know I have heard several stories..." He stops abruptly as Singe enters the room. His demeanor turns very serious as he stands to face him, "I was afraid you would be delayed." Singe approaches the prisoner and places his hands on the man's knees leaning toward him. He inhales, slowly closing his eyes, inches from Solo's face. "Scar." he says annoyed, "Keep that pie hole you call a mouth shut, I'll tell you when I have need of you." he stands again, clucking his tongue and peering at the prisoner. Han_Solo concedes to a glance up as the man stands again. A small smirk graces his features. Scar bows his head dejectedly and moves away from Solo, off to one side. Piper lets a slightly amused smirk cross her lips as she watches the men interact. Singe circles the chair, rubbing a sweaty hand along his cheek as he speaks, "Let's get one thing straight Mr. Solo. I'm a busy man and have no time for bravado remarks from you. So before we discuss your predicament, you will understand this.." he says coming around the other side and placing fat red lips millimeters from your ear. He breathes into it, "I. Am. The. Bosssss.." gaining a sickly satisfied expression he stands back again. Han_Solo looks askance at the man, his faint smirk still in place. He murmurs, "I'll be sure to remember not to waste your time then." Scar doesn't utter a word but his breathing is audible and some what labored. He watches Solo intently with fierce scowl on his face. Singe chuckles, almost too loud for the situation to bear. Turning and peeling a sliver of paint from the drab walls he remarks, "Good.. Now that we..." he pauses sniffing oddly at the sliver and flicking it away, "..understand each other." he says turning around to face you. "It has come to my attention that you are.. shall we say.. desired by some?" he rubs the fingers that held the dried paint against his pantleg as if they contain some evil poison, slowly seeping into the skin. "Imperials perhaps? Or maybe.." he says starting his pace again, "..some old friends?" his voice whispery cold. Han_Solo says, matter of factly, "Well, can't help rumors." Singe purses a lip, scowling as he moves behind the chair, "Scar." he says sharply, "Bring me my tools." his hands clasped behind his back and icy eyes boring a hole through Solo's head. Han_Solo's brows knit briefly and he takes a breath, looking almost patient. Singe leans toward your ear again and whispers into it from behind. Scar nods quickly and lumbers off behind a large steel desk. He bend over and produces a rather large brief case. He trods on over to Singe's side, loud thuds emit from the floor and opens the brief case in his arms with his back to Solo. Piper raises an eyebrow slightly, looking now a touch more interested in the events transpiring before her. Han_Solo's jaw tightens at Singe's whisper, but he remains silent. Singe moves over to the briefcase, giving Scar a push, "Tell me Mr. Solo.. what was it like before? On Bespin.." various implements of pain clinking together as he stoops and rummages. "Was it calming to the soul?" he asks, selecting an 8 inch instrument with a double metallic tip. His back still turned. Scar moves out of Singe's way and he turns to watch Solo's reaction. Han_Solo simply keeps his gaze on the wall, saying nothing. Singe stands, twirling a cylindrical batter pack of some sort onto the device. His fingernails clicking with each revolution around the metal object. "It was, I can tell." he says sucking air past his swollen gums, "Oh, don't mind me.." he says moving in front of you and holding the device aloft, "It's my own design. A cellular calibrator I like to call it." he grins toothily showing needle sharp teeth, pink with gum disease. The implement zaps loudly, sparking bluely between the nodes. A whiff of ozone emitting from it. Singe cackles maniacally, his eyes blood shot and frozen in a perpetual stare. It zaps again in the air.. Scar squirms at the first crackle from the object. He slowly calms himself, grins evily toward Solo and begins to fidget with anticipation. Han_Solo inspects the man and the contraption neutrally, though his tone is low and edged with warning only a bound Corellian can claim with any degree of impact. "Why don't you keep your toys to your friends. I've answered your questions, which have nothing to do with the charges." Singe licks his lips, "Oh.. no.. no.." he breathes out. "My purpose is not to ask you questions. My purpose is to prepare you for the questions." with that he places the nodes on either side of your adam's apple and clicks the trigger.. Han_Solo jerks back as the current surges through his neck, and the chair scrapes back a good foot away from Singe. Piper remains quiet, her posture shifting only slightly as she draws a knee up, placing her foot back against the wall that she leans on. She watches with a calm demeanor about her, cold, quiet eyes studying the men and their actions. Scar begins to tremble and his facial expression twist slightly, it is unsure whether he is experiencing extreme agony or blissful exctasy. During his trembling he accidently drops the suit case to the ground. Metal objects of all size and shape spread around the fallen case and Scar trembling stop immidiatley and his face and entire body freezes in terror. Han_Solo takes in a deep breath and shakes his head sharply, stretching his neck as he glares at Singe. He freezes at the crashing behind him. Singe bites into the interior of his cheek, eyeing Scar momentarily. Then, with a quick movement he is next to Scar. He places the cellular calibrator against the man's right cheek and squeezes the trigger on it. "Fool!" he screams. Scar's entire body begins shaking violently and he falls to the ground with a loud thud. He lies their trembling for a few moments in agony. Han_Solo unfreezes in a smooth motion to stand, turning toward Singe as he tightens both bound hands in fists. He quickly advances toward the pair, hands in the process of raising and his expression one of angry concentration. Singe hisses, baring lower teeth as he surveys the large man. His attention wavering, he turns wide eyed at the charging prisoner. Clicking madly on the trigger as his arm stretches outward, he closes his eyes and let's a slow rolling howl build up into his throat to be released into the air as a stream of obscenities. The zapper crackles, the arm holding it moving farther away from the body which seems to want to go in the other direction.. Piper just sits back and lets the action unfold before her, not making much of a move to do anything but be a silent spectator to it. She continues the casual lean, appearing to be relaxed and a touch amused. Scar rolls over onto his stomach and notice the charging man. He lumbers up to his knees and clumisly lunges toward Solo. Han_Solo swings both fists to Singe's left, catching him with a strong blow to the side of the head and following through with the swing as long as he's able. He catches Scarman's move out of the corner of his eye and makes an attempt to sidestep on his abused leg. It's a slow sidestep. Singe's head snaps to the right, trailing a pinkish goo from his mouth as the cuffed double fist connects. He stretches out with the zapper, touching Solo just under the right shoulder and clicks off the trigger. Singe screams again.. Scar misjudged his lunge and his momentum takes him behind Solo. He manages to to stretch our an arm and sweep his legs out from under him, sending both men to the floor. Han_Solo tenses as the zapper catches him in the shoulder, then is knocked to the ground by the scarboy, electrically distracted. He goes down badly with a cry of frustration and some bitten off curse. Piper shakes her head slightly and mutters under her breath a barely audible, "..idiots.." while watching the men scuffle. Singe is bent over, rubbing the back of a well tended hand across his bloody mouth, "Get him you miscreant!" he shouts at scar, pointing to Solo with the zapper. Scar gets up to his knees and crawls quickly toward Solo. His arms reach out and grab Solo's right ankle. He manages to stand, knees wobbling he begins dragging him back toward the chair. Han_Solo struggles to prop himself up on elbows, and glares back at Scar as the man grabs his ankle. He seems to size up the hunk of meat at the end of the offending arm, frowns, and kicks at the man's face with his other foot. Singe drops to his knees and runs his hand over the scattered instruments, he drops the zapper and finds a thick hypodermic among the pile. Standing and gliding toward the two on the floor, he flicks the needle carefully with a long tapered nail. "Hold him." he instructs Scar, making sure to keep his distance from the beast in cuffs as he pounds Scar in the face with a boot. Singe cringes at the impact. Scar stumbles under Solo's kick but manages to keep his grip and his balance. Blood begins trickling from inside his mouth and as his jaw drops you notice a front tooth missing from his mouth. He releases his grip on Solo's ankle and attempts to fall on top of him, thus pinning him to the floor. Singe taps Scar's leg with his shoe, "Out my way filth." he says bringing the needle to bear as he approaches Solo. Han_Solo growls under his breath and tries to roll out from under the man. Piper shakes her head slightly again at the extreme display of incompetance and ignorance before her. Scar manages to catch Solo's hand and he commences to forcibly shove up between his shoulder blades. He holds on to Solo and waits for Singe inject him. Han_Solo grits his teeth as he abruptly stops his roll, and glances up to fix his narrowed gaze on Singe. He rasps out, "Enjoying yourself...eh?" Singe sneers bloodily, his teeth and chin caked with pinkish bubbly blood from his torn gums, "You'll like this.. put that stuff they did to you on Bespin to shame. Vader never was one for sublety." he hisses as the needle jabs into a bulging vein on Solo's neck, releasing the clear liquid all at once into his bloodstream. Scar continues holding Solo down and watches intently and smiles gleefully as the needle pierces his skin. His brings tounge out from his mouth and licks from one end to the other, wiping off some of the blood. Han_Solo kicks again at scarbaby as Singe empties the drug into his system. Singe grimaces as Solo's foot misses it's mark and hits him squarely in the stomach. The needle goes skittering across the floor as Singe flies backward from the blow. He crashes onto his back in the middle of the scattered pile of instruments, a look of surprise pasted to his face. Slowly he glances down to notice the business end of his favorite implement of torture poking out through his solar plexus. A red bloom of blood spreads quickly across his front. He gasps, eyes bulging before collapsing noisily in the pile of clinking tools, he so dearly loved. Piper glances up sharply as Singe collapses into the pile, raising an eyebrow and letting her gaze immediately float to the remaining two men. Han_Solo wastes little time lamenting the man's bloody death, struggling against scarmonkey as he shakes his head strongly, as if trying to clear it. Scar holds Solo down and notes the comotion behind him. He picks Solo up and turns toward the bloody heap on the floor. His jaw drops, exposing the gap where his tooth used to be, and his eye begin to tear up. His face slowly begins turning from one of sorrow to that of rage. Han_Solo pauses as he's lofted and held there. He works the binders a moment. Scar picks Solo off the ground and slight crack is heard as he sends him flying across the room toward Piper. His face is twisted into a mixture of sorrow, anger, rage, and agony as he charges clumsily toward Solo. Piper blinks and steps back abruptly, one hand against the wall to steady her backwards move away from Solo, the other hand floating down to her holster and coming to rest on the grip of her blaster within it. Han_Solo releases a cry of pain as he crashes against the wall inelegantly and crumples to the floor. Scar chugs toward Solo at full speed, eyes bloods shot and face caked with dry blood. An Espo attempts to stop him but can only veer him off course as he is sent sprawling to the ground. Scar misses Solo by a good meter and slams his head straight into the wall, knocking himself unconscience. He lies there is heep completely motionless and the Espo clutchs his stomach and writhes in agony on the floor. Han_Solo lifts his head briefly to squint painfully around, looking dazed. He flinches back from something, and lets his head falls back to the floor, eyes tightly shut. Piper grrs between clenched teeth as the scarred man bungles his job yet again, and draws her blaster, bringing it to bear on the man crumpled at her feet. She barks to the nearest Espos, "Get over here." before directing her attention to the crumpled man, "General Solo, I suggest you stay put or the next person I call will be the mortician." Two confused and rather dazed Espo guards make their way over to the Viceprex's side. She barks to them, "Get this man back in his cell immediately." They each reach down to take an arm and she adds, out of apparent necessity, "And don't screw it up." Han_Solo cries out again as he's picked up by an apparently broken arm, and his head jerks up to glare at the ceiling. Gravity takes its' course and Scar's body rolls over and falls flat to the ground. He lies face up and you swear you can see a mischivious grins flash across his face as Solo cries out in pain. Piper appears quite unsympathetic to the man's pain as she snaps to the Espos, "Stop dawdling and get him in that cell!" The Espos move a bit quicker and pull Solo over to the cell, depositing him uncerimoniously within and locking the door behind them as they leave. Han_Solo heads into the detention cell, steel doors shutting behind him. Within the detention cell, Han_Solo comes into the detention cell, steel doors opening for a split second, then closing with a bang. Han_Solo has left. Piper swings the blaster around from where it had been trained on General Solo to bear on Scar, snapping at him, "You bungling idiot, get your things and get the hell out of my sight." She then holsters the blaster and turns to the nearest Espo, snapping, "Get this.. mess.. cleaned up. "and gesturing towards the dead body. Piper snaps out one last order to the Espo guards, "And guard that cell with your lives, if he escapes and doesn't kill you all in the process, be assured _ I _ will." She then stalks out of the office, thoroughly irritated. Piper has left. Interrogation of Han Solo, The